My Eyes
by SnoopGirl69
Summary: Temperance Brennan asks Seeley Booth why he closed his eyes while shielding her from a potential bomb blast.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inspired by the Season Three Promo and Bones asking Booth why his eyes are closed while he is on top of her :o)

**  
My Eyes**

Everyone has _something_ about themselves that they don't like. For me, it is my eyes. There isn't anything physically wrong with them; it's the emotional aspect of them that I don't like. They truly are the window to my heart and soul. I have tried so hard to keep them from _her_, and I was successful, until that day – the day I allowed her to look into my eyes and _see_ my heart and soul.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was another routine day, interrogating suspects, arguing about who should drive _my_ company car, and wandering around a dark warehouse that had a bomb set to go off while we were in there. Thank goodness, there was a glitch in the trigger switch and it only sent my life flashing before my eyes.

"_Bones, Get down!" I instinctively threw my body at hers and pushed her to the ground. Not knowing the force of this particular bomb, I pressed down hard on her hoping, no, praying, that I would keep her safe. I was trained to accept death whenever it came knocking and some days I was more prepared than others. Today I was completely prepared to give my life for hers. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that sure was an exciting day," Tempe exclaimed as she and Booth made lunch at her place.

"Sure was," he replied as he cut up the strawberries and whipped the cream.

The small talk was becoming cumbersome, which bugged the hell out of Tempe. She was a woman of facts and truth. She was going to get both out of him.

"Why did you push me down today?"

"I told you Bones; I was protecting you from what I thought was a bomb about to go off."

"Wouldn't you have been hurt by being on top of me?"

_That is why I closed my eyes. I knew she would see my beyond partners concern for her, my longing desire to join our bodies, our lives, as one. My life had flashed before me, Parker, my parents, my brother and even Rebecca standing in the sun holding Parker's hand as they said goodbye to me. A micro second before I opened them, __**she**__ passed through my mind, embracing what I though was our first and last moment together. _

"It was instinct, that is what I have been trained to do, protect others." He kept his eyes focused on his food, paying attention to every detail on the strawberry he held in his hand.

"If there _had_ been a bomb, you could have been killed, right?"

He looked up at her, meeting her eyes for only a second, "Yes." _Lord, please make her stop._

"Seeley Booth, look at me."

Startled at her use of his first _and_ last name, coupled along with the agitation in her voice, he looked up, brushing over her eyes with his then moving them to her plate. _Is she going to eat that strawberry because that is the best looking one and it would be a shame to waste it. I'll ask her. _

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked as he gestured towards the lonely strawberry on her plate.

"Yes I am, so get your hands and eyes off of it. Stop looking at my food and look at me, in the eyes."

"I can't," he whispered then took a sip of his iced tea.

"Why not?"

"Because then you will know."

"Know what? Booth, what has gotten into you? You have been acting really strange and never look me in the eyes anymore. Did you do something bad, illegal? What is it?" She knew her line of questioning was going astray. It had to. It was the path that would lead him - right to her.

_Well, some people might consider it sinful for work partners to fall in love. _

"No I didn't do anything illegal," he replied, his focus still on trying to avoid her eyes. He was slowly losing that battle as her questions continued.

"Then you did something bad."

_That's it; she is relentless._ "Not so much bad as inappropriate. Well some people may find it inappropriate."

"Are you one of those people, that feel what you did was inappropriate?"

"No." Loving her was appropriate.

Tempe had had enough of this conversation. She was sure she could reel him in but he was the master. She knew how to find the answer she was looking for: he had taught her - and she was a quick learner. Tempe pulled her chair out and scooted it towards him causing his body to tense at her close proximity but he continued eating. That was until her hands gently cupped his face and directed it at hers. Eyes had yet to meet but she was going to change that. She pulled her face closer to his, knowing that would get his attention.

"What did you do?" Simultaneously her voice was commanding and compassionate,.

His heart started to beat faster and his mind pounded with thoughts; his battle was lost, his eyes finally met hers. He longed for and dreaded this moment for the past several months which caused his body to become completely motionless, leaving him the ability to move only his lips. "I fell in love with you." A wave of clamness flowed through his body as the though the words he had spoken, massaged his stiffened muscles. .

_This could go two ways: she admits her love for me or she kicks my ass out the door. He was prepared for either situation to transpire._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It was intended as a one shot but then ideas kept flowing and I thought it would be a good place to end Chapter One.

**Chapter Two – Forbidden Fruit**

Tempe slowly backed away from Booth, allowing her brain to process what had just been said to her. His eyes transfixed on hers, and she felt her body temperature rise, like he had his own personal switch to her internal thermostat.

She had not been expecting him to say _that_. Then like the sudden wind before a storm, the past few months came searing back through her mind. What Booth had just said was the missing piece to the puzzle that she didn't even know she was putting together. The guy hugs – they way his hands stroked her back; the soothing way his voice said her given name; the increasing number of times he placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her. Most importantly, the times he created ways to see her – playing ignorant when she tried to explain something to him, keeping them together longer than necessary. Her voice was empty and her heart full.

He was an intuitive man, and knew she was struggling with what to respond with so he decided to continue.

"Shortly after we started working together, I started to notice you as more than a partner and friend. My eyes took on a mind of their own, trailing up your long legs as you walked in front of me, or when you crossed your legs while sitting. I also found myself wanting to touch you. Those guy hugs? They weren't guy hugs. First of all I don't hug guys, except for my dad and brother and secondly I don't rub their backs with my fingers and whisper into their ears that everything will be OK."

He had let his eyes wander to the still lonely strawberry on her plate. Why he was thinking about that damn strawberry again? It was the forbidden fruit so why shouldn't he want it? Maybe he wasn't thinking about the strawberry anymore. His eyes closed and a slow, deep breath filled the silence of the room. If he really wanted that strawberry, he would just have to reach for it, and be prepared for the outcome if Tempe wanted to protect it. Mentally counting to three, he simultaneously started talking again while he reached over and plucked the strawberry from her plate.

"Temperance Brennan I love you. I could tell you for the next five hours why I love you or I could spend the rest of my life showing you." Feeling as though he couldn't live another moment without a taste of that strawberry, he brought it too his mouth and slid it in.

Tempe watched with eyes of intent as Seeley Booth started to chew her last piece of fruit. His jaw moved with the pace of a snail in a race, tantalizing her desire to pluck it from his mouth and show him how to properly eat a strawberry, _her_ strawberry. Instead, she continued to watch him in fascination as he swallowed the last of it.

"That was my strawberry."

"I promise next time I will share your strawberry with me."

_That belt buckle says it all. But damn, I still love him. Still? When did I start loving him? _

"Seeley, I, um, well, love you too." Her words didn't transpire as smoothly as she intended.

"And here I thought you were strategically planning my not so pleasant exit from this room."

"That is the furthest thing from my mind, unless of course you eat the last of my whipped cream."

An internal groan waved through his body at her words.

"Let's talk," Seeley said as he led them to the couch, trying to erase the image of eating her whipped cream from his sexually frustrated mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
Third Strike and You're In  
**

_Those eyes. If they could talk what would they say or better yet, what would they do? _ Tempe's imagination came in full force as she contemplated many a scenarios from him kissing her softly like a butterfly landing on a flower, to him throwing her on the bed and pounding her senseless. She had often thought of the two of them in compromising positions but this was reality and she was bewildered as to what she should say or do next.

"I can't believe it took a near death experience for us to tell each other how we feel," Seeley said as he took her hand in his feeling relieved and somewhat confident about their new found relationship.

"Actually, it wasn't a near death experience at all. One of the detectives found the transmitter under the table that was behind us. It wasn't a defect after all. So really you didn't need to body tackle me to the floor and press yourself into me like you did." Tempe's face was studious.

Seeley Booth was a man of confidence, especially around the ladies, and there had never been a time where he blushed in front of one. Until now. Her update of the crime scene was enough to whittle down what ever erection had started and etch into his memory this agonizing moment that he knew he would never be able to erase. _I should have known my eyes weren't the only tell tale part of my body._

"I really did think there was a bomb, Temperance. There is no time to think if it is real or not, you just react and do the best you can to protect yourself and … your partner. I felt ashamed that I found that position arousing. I was supposed to be protecting you, yet somehow I found a way to turn it into a groin rub. I'm sorry." His face fell and truly was ashamed at his action. It was totally unprofessional and unacceptable. His hand left hers and he shifted uncomfortably on the couch. His faced had returned to natural color, however, his eyes now were filling with uncertainty.

Tempe saw her partner's disdain and immediately took his hand back in hers, rubbing his palm softly.

"Seeley, it's okay. I actually, kind of, well, liked it." It was her turn to blush and that she did. They chuckled at the awkwardness of their desire for each other.

"Tempe, you have to know that I would never intentionally take advantage of you that way. I wasn't thinking clearly and the only thing that went through my mind after I landed on you was that I might not live to _tell _you how I felt. I stopped thinking with my mind." For the first time in many months, Seeley _looked_ at his partner in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. If a man is willing to give his life to save mine, then a gesture such as the one you did is forgivable."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat … the protecting part."

"I know you would. So you don't want to do the other thing again?"

"Not in that type of situation. When we are like that again it will be when we are making love, not snooping around some dark and grungy vault."

Tempe's thinking grounded to a halt. _Did he just say WHEN we are making love? This man is too good. I would say to be true, but he is right in front of me, and he is all there, every inch of his well structured body. If I fell off the couch would take me right there on the floor?_

"I think we should share a kiss before we make love, don't you think?" Seeley asked a still daydreaming Tempe.

"Tempe, you in there?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she shook her head, clearing but not forgetting the images she had just conjured up.

"You were saying something?" she asked, while another fairly large amount of blood rushed to her face.

He couldn't help but chuckle. He gestured for her to sit on his lap, sideways, but when she straddled him, a shar intake of breath and a newly aroused penis caused him to thrust his hips upwards and into her. _Shoot me now. I am worse than a horny teenager. _

With a seductive smile, Tempe couldn't resist the temptation to make light of the situation.

"Why Seeley Booth, I thought you said you wouldn't do that again until we were making love." Her hands were clasped behind his neck, her hips parallel to his, and her eyes gazing into his.

"Tempe, I don't know what to say." His eyes fell downward but that didn't help his ever growing erection. Staring up at him were two exotic breasts being pushed upwards by a black shiny bra.

She lifted his faced with her cupped hands around it and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't _say_ anything," she whispered onto his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews - I just realized that I don't reply to people's reviews (insert confused smiley) but that is probably because I am just so exasberated that someone read, reviewed and liked my story :o)  
My thoughts have gone a bit astray on this but I hope you still like it.

**  
Chapter Four**__

How will I tell her I think she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen? That I feel so, complete when I am with her? That she has the cutest nose that I can't wait to nuzzle while the flesh of our naked bodies caress one other. Oh, that feels good – and that too .. I want to tell her … hey, I can use another part of my body to tell her. No not THAT part. 

Their mouths were connected, Seeley making sure he didn't leave any spot unexplored. Tempe's hands trailed along his body with a feather like touch that sent waves of pleasure rippling through him. Out of nowhere his shirt was gone exposing his chest to her luscious mouth and sensual hands. Soft kisses to his nipples, followed by a sensual suck, had Seeley's hands clenched around the firm curves of her ass. The only audible sounds were moans and groans deep from their throats until Tempe made her way down his body with her tongue. Her fingers and mouth used on his body, the same carefulness and thought, she used when she examined bones.

"Mmmmmm," was all that emitted from her vocal cords as she admired the desire that had subconsciously filled her mind and body for the past two years.

The feeling was unprecedented but this is not what he wanted right now for them. Time. They had lots of time to get to that. He placed his hands on either side of her body, pulled her up and aligned their eyes, which pooled with desire. Lips met for a few moments followed by frolicking tongues. How sweet the sounds emitting from their throats as hands continued to move along their bodies to the rhythm of their thrashing tongues.

Tempe had been a bit surprised by his movements; however, the searing kiss made that a long forgotten thought. Caresses to her face with his fingers elicited a few moans from Tempe's throat which encouraged him to continue his quest to the core of her desire. Upon reaching her pants he decided to leave them on as he slid his hands down until they met with a soft, moist sex which caused a thrust of Tempe's hands towards his fully grown cock which lay hidden behind his clothes. 

Seeley tilted his head back as Tempe unzipped and buttoned his pants and maneuvered her hand down until it circled around him. 

Both their hands were awkwardly positioned, however, the elicit mystery and heightening arousals overshadowed the cramped quarters of their fingers.

Eyes were engaged in a battle of desire with eyes lids flickering every so often when deep breaths were taken to off set internal arousal nerve points being taken to new heights.

When Tempe worked her hand around the edge of his pants, his mind became alert and had to struggle with his body to stop her. 

"Not now," he said in a low whisper.

He took her into another kiss, hands now out of their confinements, entwined in one another. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading my story. I literally grin like a school girl after her first kiss, when I see a review. There are SO many good stories out there I am honoured that you are reading mine, reveiwing and _liking_ it. This chapter came to me late last night while I was brushing my teeth (huh?). My thoughts are all over with this story, but I am liking the challenge of going with the flow on this instead of planning everything out :o) The rating may change to "M" but for now it is still a "T".  
**

**Chapter Five – Straight Through the Heart**

Breaking their kiss, Tempe stood back, eyes a blaring at her partner.

"Not now?" What the fuck is that supposed to mean? The almighty great Special Agent Seeley Booth, who can't keep it down, is saying _not now_. You tell me you love me, stick your hands in my crotch, finger me and then tell me _not now._ How dare you."

Her eyes were smoldering with anger, frustration and bewilderment. So much that she didn't notice _his_ eyes.

Those warm brown eyes that had admired her from afar and up close and personal. The eyes, that were aware of her presence and filled with anxiety if she went astray, and stayed alert until she came back in to focus. Those eyes that lit up when she smiled at him and said good morning. Those eyes were now were filled with hurt and the beginning of tears. Tears of sadness. He fought them back with a vengeance. He shook off the words that pierced his ears but he couldn't shake off the words that shot straight through his heart. He loved her. He _liked_ her. And yet, she had just brought to him an excruciating and painful moment in a matter of seconds, with her cunning and abrasive words. _Why?_

"Come on Seeley, you have told women you love them before and I am sure they have said it back. Isn't that how it is supposed to work? And that _you would die for me_ was a great extra bonus. Was that just for me or did the other's get it as well, the ones with tight asses and perky breasts? Say the magic words and then fuck each other. That's the way it has always worked for me."

He had heard truckers and bikers with less explicitness in their voices. He wanted to run. Far away from her. But his feet wouldn't move. His hearted pounded and ears rang from her cut throat word massacre.

_Oh, shit_ "_That's the way it has always worked for me."_ _She doesn't know any other way. I thought she knew me. I thought I knew her. _

The pain and anguish she instilled on him in those brief moments, vanished, like a butterfly in the wind. Her words were just that, words. He couldn't compare that to her life, a life void of love, commitment and companionship. He wasn't going to give up on her, ever. He would be the one to show her _all_ those things.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is a _short_ chapter, which is enroute to some more angst .. or fluff .. or smut? Read and find out :o) Thank you for all the nice reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. BonesDBchippie mentioned the fact that Booth calls Bones Tempe. I really don't like that fact that Booth is called Booth on the show. I like the name Seeley and therefore, use it in my stories. I think that it is cute he calls Temperance, Bones, (nickname just for her, only used by him) but the name itself if just weird, so I call her anything BUT Bones in my stories. Although I may have slipped and used it a few times but I will try and not let it happen again ;o)  
**

**  
Chapter Six**

"Yes sir, right on it sir," Seeley replied as he ended his telephone conversation with his boss, Richard Cullen.

"Great, now you are going to say we have a case, and you …"

"Cullen has asked for you, not me." His voice was intent but monotone.

"Me? Why would he ask for me? He hates me."

"Hate is a strong word. Strongly dislikes is better. Anyhow, local PD found three girls in a ravine early this morning. One of them was his daughter's best friend, who also happens to be a police captain's daughter. The girls have been missing for almost a month and he wants you to do what you do to help find their killers, as quickly as possible. It's not a federal case but he got the okay from Cam that you make this your priority case. I will aid in the investigation but D.C. PD has jurisdiction over it."

His words were music to her ears. A sense of relief washed over her face. A distraction from what she had just done to her partner. Work. _The dead don't lie or expect anything._

Seeley took a few steps closer to Tempe who was still standing with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I said _not now_ because I have to go pick my son up in an hour. What I wanted to do to you, to us, will take _more than an hour._ Let's go so we can stop by the lab so you get your things."

After he opened the door, he motioned for her to go ahead of him. She hesitated momentarily as she knew she would have to brush past him. She sucked in a breath quickly moved past him, and then he closed the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rebecca it's me. I won't be able to get Parker at five, Cullen needs me to …" Rebecca cut him off.

"Yeah I know. Same old Seeley. Work first. Listen, don't bother coming at all."

"Hey, I said I can't come at five but I will be there at seven, ok." He hated being torn between family and work.

"Seven. You better be here," Rebecca snapped at him loud enough for Tempe to hear.

Tempe eye him cautiously and thought for a moment as she wanted to speak but then realized this might not be the best time to enter her thoughts about work and family into her already dark tomb of words she had spoken today.

"I will have to leave at six-thirty, but there will plenty of uniforms if you need anything. Call me if they don't play nicely," Seeley said.

Tempe smiled inwardly.She glanced over at his face, his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him, hands gripping the steering wheel a little harder than usual. She sensed his agitation but was unsure whether she should speak or leave them in their awkward silence. As though he read her mind, he leaned his hand over to the radio button, pushed it and settled back in his seat, not taking his eyes off the road.

She was at ease with his move, and contemplated announcing her apology, however, she decided to wait until a more appropriate time. A time when _he,_ would look into _her eyes_ and know the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Disturbing was an understatement to describe the crime scene. It had been assumed the victims were the three missing girls due to the jewelry and clothes found at the scene, however dental records confirmed the horrific truth. Three young girls; two aged eighteen and one seventeen, one being DC police Captain Jason Samuel's seventeen year old daughter, Rachel.

Tempe arranged the move of the bodies back to the lab and called Zach and Jack to gather samples and take pictures before the darkening clouds comprised her scene. Police searched the area gathering up anything that looked like evidence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have to go now. Detective Donnelly will help you with whatever you need. I'll come by the lab after I drop Parker off at school tomorrow morning," Seeley said as he watched Jack scrape some icky black thing off some damp leaves.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Tempe replied as she continued to work.

After getting everything back to the lab and set up for a preliminary exam, Tempe decided to take a short break and get something to eat knowing she would be working late.

Ten thirty rolled around rather quickly and Tempe knew it was time to pack up and head home. Closing the door to her darkened office, she nodded to the security guard on the other side of the platform and made her way to the parking lot.

Sleep came easily that night by blocking out the un-comprehendible sights of work and her callous verbal attack on her friend and partner with the more pleasant thoughts of him against her, inside her. She couldn't shake the images and found her hands wandering her body. Glancing at the clock she rolled onto her side, closed her eyes, and created the most pleasant thoughts possible that would take her through the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning Temperance," Seeley announced, as he made his way up the platform where she was working not entirely certain he should use "Good" in his greeting.

"Good Morning Seeley. How was your night with Parker?" Tempe asked looking up from the pile of bones situated in front of her.

"Great. Thanks for asking," he replied, and made a mental note that she was being civil to him, actually quite pleasant in fact.

"These girls were hacked with something. Zach is working on what was used." Her voice turned cold and her eyes glossed over. "Who does this type of thing? They were kids." She tried to keep her composure but the brutality of the crime, was just too much. She lost it; tears rolling down her now pale cheeks and she started walking to her office quickly. She closed the door, situated herself on the couch, put her hands over her face and waited until her tears poured out drenching her hands and shirt. She didn't dare acknowledge the knock on the door. It was _him._

He knocked again and then paused as he heard her sobs through the door. His heart ached to comfort her, to tell her … tell her what? What _would_ he say to her if he opened the door?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of respect, he knocked again but when she didn't answer and he still heard her sobs, he slowly opened the door.

"Go away. I don't want to talk right now," Tempe managed to get out somewhat coherently between sobs, blowing her nose and trying to dry up the pool her tears had left on her shirt.

"I didn't come here to talk," he said in a low, soothing voice as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Whatever she had been feeling the past few minutes dissipated the moment she heard his voice and felt his body against hers. _Just like my dream. Just like yesterday before I became a cold hearted bitch. _She eased into his body and embraced his warmth and strength. _Maybe his body heat will melt away some of my iciness. _

"I feel it too," he whispered into her hair. "It is not humane for a person to do that to another human being."

She knew he was talking about the case and that was part of her emotional breakdown but now was the time to address their personal upset. She sat up and wiped her face.

"Neither is lashing out a friend, a best friend, because of the unresolved past issues one has. I'm sorry I said all those cruel things to you. I don't deserve your forgiveness; I don't deserve …" she said as she stared into his eyes.

She was cut off by his lips softly pressing against hers.

"_I_ will decide who is worthy of my forgiveness." His voice was soft, almost as soft as his hands now on her cheeks. "Since I will be spending the rest of my life with you, I will find it in my heart to forgive you. I will fill you with love, _my_ love."

Still holding her face in his hands, their eyes searched for _it. _They didn't search for long before their mouths and met in a kiss both knowing _it _was there, always had been and always would be.

To be Continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A cute and fluffy chapter with Parker and some hints of smut towards the end. This story is now rated "M" and I plan to adhere to that rating, but this came to my mind and thought it would work in building up to **_**the good stuff **_**:o) **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and for everyone who added me to their Favourite Stories and Author list. **

**Chapter Eight**

Desperately wanting to hold on to the moment, and leave the real world behind, the gruesome murders and shattered lives, they continued their kiss a little longer.

"Would you like to do something after work today?" Tempe asked as she parted their lips, but left her hands in his hair which somehow wound up there moments ago.

"Right now I will say I want to take you home and make love to you until the sun comes up."

Tempe flinched as he used those words, _sun comes up_, but her heart tingled at the use of them with _make love to you_ and couldn't deny at this moment, that she would like to do the same thing.

"But reality has it that I am to pick up Parker from a friend's house at five, and Rebecca will call me when she gets home from her out of town meeting." A gleam of delight consumed his face. "Join us for dinner. Spaghetti and chicken."

"Spaghetti and chicken?" Tempe asked grimacing at the unusual combination.

"Parker doesn't like beef so instead of meatballs, he likes homemade chicken fingers with his spaghetti."

"Thank you for the sweet offer but I can't have dinner with you and your son. This is your time with him."

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you there. Besides, I can't possibly imagine there is anything better in this universe than me spending time with my son and my future w ---". He stopped before he said it.

"Wife? How do you know I will say yes?" Tempe asked with a tone that would make any other man doubt his dream.

"Who said I was going to be the one to propose?" His cockiness and confidence appeared in abundance alongside his charm smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy, do you think Dr. Brennan will like chocolate chips with the spaghetti?" Parker asked his dad as he thought about what he should add to the sauce he was pouring out of the jar and into the saucepan.

"I think we should leave hers _and _mine plain. Tell you what, put some in a bowl and you can add them to yours if you want," Seeley said as he tried not to think of the small pieces of chocolate melting in tomato sauce.

"What do whales eat for dinner?" Parker asked suddenly remembering a joke he heard at school that day.

"No clue. What do whales eat for dinner?" Seeley asked as he made his way to the door after hearing a knock on it.

"Fish and ships!" Parker was howling with laughter as his dad rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"You are just in time. Parker has started telling jokes," he said as he took Tempe by the hand and gently pulled her close to him closing the door behind her.

"You smell nice," Tempe whispered as she kissed the spot in front of his ear.

After a short but sexy kiss, they reluctantly parted and joined Parker in the kitchen, who was now counting the chocolate chips he had put in the bowl, "22, 23, 24 .."

"Hi Parker," Tempe said.

"Hi Dr. Brennan, would you like a chocolate chip?"

She looked at Seeley who nodded and took one, "Mmmmm, these are good. Do you have any more?"

"I sure do. My dad said that we should not put them in the spaghetti sauce."

Tempe smile at Seeley, "Your dad is a _very_ wise man."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they were finishing their dinner, Rebecca called to say she was home.

"Okay, buddy, time to go. Your mom is home." Seeley detested saying goodbye to his son but knew it was best for his son. Most days Rebecca or Drew were home by five and provided a good stable home for him. He treasured the time he did have with his son and after talking to Rebecca a short time ago; she was more open to Parker spending more time with him. He asked her that he be the first one she call if she needed someone to care for him, even it was only for a few hours. He made the time for his son knowing he would never get it back as he watched him grow up so quickly right before his eyes.

"Ah dad, Dr. Brennan and I were just getting to the really good jokes."

"Five more minutes then we are out of here, kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh."

When Parker was in the bathroom, Seeley pulled Tempe into an embrace and kissed her thoroughly. "After we drop Parker off I thought we could get some ice cream."

"Oh, you want me to stay? I thought I was just coming over for dinner."

"Well if you have other plans by all means keep them, I just thought we could, you know, spend some time alone."

"Sounds tempting but I was hoping to go home and read the next chapter of Forensic Weekly that I bought yesterday. There is a really fascinating article on .." She couldn't continue as she broke out laughing.

"You naughty woman Dr. Brennan. I love it," and he briefly sealed her lips again with his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Two chocolate/vanilla swirls in a cone," Seeley said as Tempe waited outside on a bench.

"I got some sprinkles, hope you like them," he said as he handed her a cone.

"I am sure it tastes as good as it looks."

A small laugh emerged from her throat as she licked the chocolate portion. "Russ and me used to put big scoops of ice cream in a bowl, pour ginger ale over it and suck the foamy parts out with a straw. Never did eat the ice cream. What's your favorite thing to do with ice cream?" she asked as she continued to lap up the melting food.

A blush waved across Seeley's face and even in the dimly lit area, Tempe noticed it.

"Why are you blushing? We are talking about ice cream."

Watching her tongue maneuver with grace over the smoothness of her cone was not helping his thoughts or the relentless amounts of blood pooling on his face.

"I was nineteen and my girlfriend, Ashley Robinson and me were at the beach when she dropped an ice cream cone on my chest. I went to wipe it up with a towel but she stopped me and started licking it off."

Tempe raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hey I was a teenager. Let me finish my story. It was, well, very interesting and I vowed that one day _I _would eat ice cream of a woman's chest."

"So that is why you wanted to come here, to eat ice cream off my chest?"

He tossed his cone in the garbage; unable to enjoy the cool treat as the heat pouring from his face was melting it all too quickly.

"Of course not. I thought it would be nice to have on a warm night like tonight and talk about things. I just didn't think we would end up talking about _this."_

"So did you?" Tempe questioned as she bit the last piece of her cone.

"Did I what?"

"Eat ice cream off a woman's chest?"

_Why can't our feet blush? _Seeley thought as he experienced an unprecedented amount of embarrassment.

"Once. When Rebecca and I first started going out. She thought it was weird. And well the other women I went out after her had similar feelings. I guess that will just have to remain in my fantasy life. Can we _please_ talk about something else now?" His voice was now desperate for a change of topic.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"I had fun tonight. Parker is so sweet. But then I'm not surprised, he's _your _son," Tempe said as they walked to her car. "And seeing your face as you talked about ice cream and .."

"Temperance Brennan, _that _stays behind these lips," Seeley stated as he pressed his finger against them and glared into her eyes.

"Your secret is safe with me," she replied his finger still touching her lips. A soft flick of her tongue and a sudden soft chomp down on it caused his body to stiffen. She softly ran her tongue around the pad of his finger, keeping her eyes on his. When she released her bite, his pulled his finger back and relaxed somewhat. "Would you like to do something together on the weekend?" Tempe asked, unable to release a smile from her face.

"Sure, did you have anything specific in mind?"

"How about Saturday morning you pick me up and we take our bikes, I am assuming you have a bike?"

"Yes."

"Then you can pick me up, we can go riding along some trails I know, and then we can either make lunch at my place or order in. Sound good?"

He heart was expanding with every word she spoke to him.

"Sounds good." And with the flash of a heart warming smile, he stepped towards her, embraced her body, resting his chin in her hair. A tear ran down his cheek. A tear of sheer happiness. "I will be out of town for the day tomorrow on a special assignment for Cullen and not sure when I'll be back. Would you mind if I called you if it is not too late?"

Pulling back slightly to meet his eyes she answered him. "I would mind if you _didn't_ call me. If I'm not home will you leave me a message?"

"Of course."

The meeting of their lips wasn't out of want but necessity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday proved to be a long day. The lab was no closer to finding a suspect in the murders. Cullen was breathing down their necks and with Booth out of town and unable to referee, things were getting a little dicey. Cullen wanted answers. The victims families wanted answers. Tempe wanted answers but the evidence was not co-operating. At eight thirty Tempe's phone rang startling her out of a pleasant daydream.

"Brennan."

"Hello Dr. Brennan. How was your day?" Seeley asked desperately searching for exposure to her even if it was her voice over a phone line.

"Long. Tiring. Crazy. And yours?"

"The same. I am just leaving my office, I had to drop off a report of the day's events for Cullen, where are you?"

"The Lab."

"Want to meet at Sid's for a drink? I could really use a cold beer."

She hesitated for a moment. "I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

"Great. See you then."

After their beers and a lingering kiss goodnight against Tempe's car they made their ways home, each eagerly anticipating the next time they would meet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Temperance Brennan, where are you?" Seeley asked knocking on her door a half an hour earlier than agreed upon. He just couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm coming, hold on," she replied as she wrapped her robe around her just having come out of the shower.

"You are early!" She stated as she opened the door to find her partner standing in black bike shorts, black t-shirt and bike helmet holding a bag of bagels. He looked absolutely, _adorable_, it was the first word that came to mind but then she changed it immediately: Sexy. Definitely _very_ sexy. "You rode over?"

"Yes I did and Good Morning to you too," he said as he entered her house.

"I will be a few minutes getting dressed. Is that a cinnamon apple bagel?" she inquired quietly sniffing the aroma coming from the bagel in his hand.

"Sure is. Enjoy," he said as he handed her the bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I anticipated you driving here so we could put our bikes in the back and go to the trails."

"I thought we could make our own trails today," Seeley said hopping on his bike and making his way to the road.

Tempe strapped on her helmet and followed him down the road.

"There is so much to see around here that it goes un-noticed and un-enjoyed when in a vehicle," he said pointing to a park with swings.

The dismounted their bikes and strode over to the empty playground.

"Swings are for kids, Seeley. We are not kids."

"Not in age but at heart we are," he replied placing his hand over her heart and then his.

After a few minutes on the swings, he jumped off and grabbed her hand to do the same. He led her to a bench where they sat and admired their surroundings. The trees were swaying softly in the wind. A dad and his two boys were entering the park, soccer balls in hand. A mom was jogging with her baby in a stroller. Beautiful. Peaceful. Just the way life was meant to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it. I am finished. Let's head home," Seeley announced as he checked his watch and realized it was already twelve forty-five.

"Right behind you," Tempe said as they made their way back to her place.

They put their bikes in her garage, finished what was left of their waters and went inside where they both collapsed on the couch.

"You know, I think I have part of my bike seat up my ass," Seeley said as he grunted and groaned on the couch shifting his weight.

"Yeah, some of those trails were pretty rough weren't they?" Tempe said as she got up and refilled their water bottles.

"Nah, you don't say?"

"Here drink up," Tempe said as she handed him his water bottle.

"I think I need a shower. I brought a change of clothes, over there in my backpack." Even his finger felt heavy as he pointed.

"Good idea, I will order the food, then I will take one after you."

The food arrived just as Tempe emerged from the shower.

"Tempe, food is here," Seeley shouted from the living room where he was setting up the food on the coffee table.

They ate in relative silence savoring every bite as their stomachs welcomed the meal.

"If you don't have any plans for later, would you like to stay?" Tempe's voice was a bit scratchy. She knew what was going to happen and although her arousals were gnawing at her inner core, she felt extremely nervous at the same time.

Moving closer to her, he brushed his lips against her ear uttering one short but powerful word, "Yes."

She swallowed hard at the reply as it drove her budding arousal to new heights. His breath seeped through her skin, and she almost thought he had raised her temperature. She had definitely raised a part of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is why the story is rated "M" :o)**

**Chapter Ten**

They were still sitting on the floor, Seeley's hand on Tempe's face, staring intently into each other's eyes. As thoughts of how happy and blessed he was flooded through him, Tempe watched his face as he continued to show a small smile and ran his hands through her hair. Both were anxious yet hesitant of what was about to transpire between them. Tempe knew she wanted him and wanted him now. With that thought consuming her, she kissed him wantonly as she moved her hands around his chest stopping at his nipples that poked through the fabric of his t-shirt.

Soft moans elicited from throats as hands and mouths explored new territories. When an "Oh yeah" was heard extra care was given to that spot and a mental note was made to revisit. Neither partner was new to sex; however, they were new to each other and _this_ intimacy. Exploration was taking time, although each anxious to try their own preferred maneuver or position with their new lover. Hands were touching, mouths were sucking, and tongues were probing.

_I wonder what will happen if I do this. _Tempe lifted Seeley's shirt and held it over his head, hands suspended as she seductively drew a circle around his left nipple with her tongue. He drew in a sharp breath and bucked his hips forward, pressing into her knee with his erection.

"Nice, I like," Tempe whispered as she moved over to his right nipple causing him to toss his shirt from his head and entwined his hands into her hair for support, even though he was sill sitting on the floor.

Mouths met with ferocity, tongues engaging in battle for dominance. Seeley slid his hands under her shirt, pleased there was no bra to un-clasp. His fingers gently passed over her nipples causing her to inhale sharply and she pinched his nipples out of surprise. She disposed of her own shirt desiring his hands and mouth to connect with her breasts.

"So sweet. Mmmmmm. So soft." The words came out between sensual sucks and licks.

She arched her back slightly; immensely enjoying the attention he was paying to her breasts.

"You can come back later to them, but right now _I_ want to do some licking and sucking."

Assuming she meant his upper body, he leaned back against the sofa, and stretched his arms out on either side of him. Tempe shook her head. He looked at her confused; until Tempe stood up, held out her hand and indicated for him to stand as well.

Tempe's imagination was in overdrive. Her sexual past had been rather unadventurous with men; traditional intercourse positions; dual oral sex with man on bottom. She was trying to be spontaneous with her next move but it just wasn't coming as willingly as she had hoped. Although most men didn't really care about what position they were in while a woman had their dick in their mouths, Tempe knew that comfort could increase the satisfaction achieved.

Looking around the room she couldn't conjure up comfort, so she decided that raw sexual pleasure would be the scenario.

She grabbed a few pillows from the chair, and placed them on the floor. She turned to him, and eyeing him with intent and desire, she took a step towards him, wanting to kiss him but she knew it would distract her from her mission. Seeley still watched her, this time with intrigue. The anticipation of what she was going to do ran rapid through his body as she slowly removed his pants and boxers from his body. As she pulled them down, her eyes locked on his firmly enlarged cock. "_Not now" _she had to tell her self. As she made her way back up his body to an upright position, she intently admired his anatomy. She took his hand and led him to the pillows, laid down and let her head angle back over one of them.

"On top," she directed.

_She still has HER pants on. Good Lord. _His eyes widened as he noticed her mouth open slightly and her hands patted the pillows on either side of her head _My knees. This is interesting. _He lowered himself to the floor and straddled her hips, taking in the exquisite sight before him. He was teasing her and when her hips bucked upwards literally moving him up in the air slightly, he lowered his mouth to hers and lightly traced her lips with his tongue. Running thin with patience as her desire to take him in her mouth was consuming her existence, she placed her hands on his hips and uttered, "Now."

With a seductive smile on his lips, he did as he was told and placed his knees on the pillows and slid his cock into her mouth as he made his way up her body. He braced himself in a semi push-up position and her hand guided him in as far as humanly possible. His hips instinctively met with her hand and mouth motions and when her tongue gently circled around the head his breath hitched.

Movements were slow at first as they each savored the intimate sensations this act was emitting. Tempe's mouth was the leader followed by her hand and tongue. After several minutes of the most intense oral sex of his life, his body began to tense and he braced himself for the inevitable. _Will she? _As that thought penetrated his mind he came in her mouth and her gentle suck inwards gave him his answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I just did some fine tuning editing on this Chapter. Not a new chapter. Not sure why I didn't catch the spelling/grammar before._**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Thank you for all again, for reading and reviewing the last chapter. This chapter was challenging because I was stuck at a certain point for several days, then poof! an idea came to me. Here it is. **

* * *

_Well that was too good for words. What do I do now? There isn't anything but the cold floor for me to roll over on to. Maybe she wouldn't mind if I just slid down …_

Tempe guided his hips as he positioned himself on top of her and he gently pressed his lips to hers. As their tongues met and new arousals came to be, Seeley decided that her bedroom would be more comfortable and warmer. With a swift but smooth motion he knelt on a pillow, scooped her in his arms and aimlessly carried her to the bedroom all the while his eyes roamed her face. He turned sideways to allow an uneventful entry and carefully laid her on the bed. Deciding that her shorts needed to come off, he carefully unbuttoned them, and pulled them down. _No underwear!_

Tempe knew what he was thinking as he hovered above her, motionless. His body then slithered back up hers and ever so lightly; he grazed her feet, her inner legs and thighs with his hardened cock. He stopped at her opening nuzzling onto her clit which caused what seemed like a squeal from her mouth. One hand positioned itself beside her that kept him propped up so he could watch her face as the other circled her left nipple feeling it hardened under his finger. He then tauntingly moved his hand along the outside of her breast and down her side over her belly button and back up where he kneaded the flesh with his palm ever so softly. Tempe was immensely enjoying the feeling of his touch and she could almost taste her arousals as tension built throughout her body.

Feeling adventurous and now extremely aroused, she rolled him over and moved to a sitting position with her legs spread in a small "V", inviting him to do the same, but behind her. Thankful to get off the cold floor, he positioned a pillow under his ass as she had done the same. His erection dug into her smooth bottom which caused a small groan from both of them. Reaching around with both hands, he maneuvered them over her neck, breasts, stomach and inner thighs. How he liked her inner thighs. Smooth and firm. A few moments were spent delicately running his fingers around her shaven centre. The smoothness was intoxicating as Tempe pushed back into him while being put under a spell by the magic his hands created. She cocked her head to the side and tipped it back a bit.

"Mmmmm, you taste .. _kiss_ .. so .. mmmmm .. _kiss _.. good." Tempe's words were barely audible as their mouths haphazardly mingled.

* * *

Seeley had become extra cautious, when it came to ensuring another unplanned pregnancy didn't occur with his participation. He had made a personal pact to never assume the woman was taking a pill, or inserting something inside her. A mood breaker for sure, but nothing like a screaming baby in the middle of the night. Or worse. A woman who feels you aren't qualified for the job of father for _her_ child.

* * *

"Do you have any condoms?" he asked as their bodies suddenly became closer. 

Tempe twisted her head and body so she could move her mouth down his face and over his chin. As she did this, she was being tantalized by the stubble against her lips as she kissed along his jaw line to his ear where she whispered, "I had a Tubal Ligation last year."

As the words penetrated his ears, his heart slowed, mouth went dry and his hands dropped from Tempe's hips, which he had been holding with a firm grip after their mouths had met. He wasn't the most versed man in medical terms, despite working with a Forensic Anthropologist, but he knew what she had just said, meant. His throat continued to dry up and it felt like his vocal cords had been severed.

Tempe spoke again as she looked into his eyes, which had clouded over with confusion and disbelief, "I told you I didn't want to have children. Last year I decided it was time to ensure that didn't happen."

Suddenly Seeley's words from earlier came flooding back to her. _"Since I will be spending the rest of my life with you." & "I can't possibly imagine there is anything better in this universe than me spending time with my son and my future w --- "_

He had a fantasy world all planned out. Fall in love, make love, get married, probably buy a house, have children. It never occurred to me to tell him, as it really wasn't anyone's business at the time but mine. And we were just work partners.

Seeley remained speechless. Of all the surprises in his life, Tempe's revelation would make the top five. He didn't want to reveal his currnet inner feelings right now, as they had gone from dreams to dust in the wind. His throat miraculously came to life, his mind telling it to make light of a situation that, well, was quite literally, impossible for him to comprehend and accept at that moment.

"Well, that certainly is an effective method of birth control," he said, a tear welling in the corners of his eyes.

He had never felt so vulnerable as he did at that moment in time. Naked; in love; filled with desire, want; lust - all for the woman before him. And his dream of creating a child with this woman shattered like a hammer hitting a mirror. _But what right do I have to be angry with her? I was the one who convinced myself to not admit my feelings for her when they had surfaced. If only I had ..._

That logic didn't do anything to lessen the devastation he was experiencing; his mind raced as his emotions poured through his veins in a vicious circle, unable to find an exit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who read and those who clicked the review button. I actually replied to some people and I will continue to do that. If you can review, I can reply and thank you, personally :o) **

**Chapter Twelve**

"Seeley, this is not about you, or us. It's about _me_ and what is best for me. So, you are going to have to accept it. "

He heard her words, however, he had a persisting thought needing to get out, "If I had told you sooner how I feel about you, would you have still had the procedure done?"

Her words seared through him, "Yes."

"Why? Why don't you want children?" His voice now a bit more tense along with his body and they remained in the same position, sitting facing each other on her bed, with a sheet wrapped around them.

A small, nervous smile formed on her lips as she prepared to tell him why. She shifted her body to separate a bit from him, as the position was becoming uncomfortable to maintain, both physically and emotionally.

"I look around at the children who were brought into this world, without much thought, who go without food, proper shelter and often, love. I had a good childhood, great in fact but, then, well, we both now how that changed. Parenting is for life, not when convenient. I have thought about what if I turn out like my parents. I couldn't bare to know that I was the one to leave another child I chose to bring into this world, to fend for themselves."

His heart once again swelled with emotions as her words actually made some sense. He knew Temperance Brennan would never abandon her child, however, she had doubts and they were her doubts.

"Tempe, if I could go back in time and change what your parents did, I would." He wrapped his arms around, and pulled her close to him.

"I know you would," Tempe replied fighting the urge to explain that going back in time is impossible. His gesture made her smile and she held him tighter knowing that in his arms, she would always be safe, and loved.

"I applied to be a Foster Parent last week," Tempe said as she lightened her grip on his back.

Seeley stopped his hand from moving up and down her spine and smiled to himself. He leaned back and softly cupped her face with his hands, leaned in and kissed her lips ever so tenderly.

"That is wonderful Tempe," he whispered into them.

"I have to be approved first. Anyone can bear a child but to become a Foster Parent, everyone but the CIA is involved.

Seeley laughed at her comment but knew it was true.

"I will need three character witnesses. I asked Angela and Jack, so I need one more person. Would you be a character witness for me Seeley?"

"Of course, Tempe. Any child will be blessed to have you as their foster mom."

Smiling inwardly at his comment she wasn't ready to acknowledge it and instead continued, "I called around and children over the age of ten are still the most challenging to place. Not much has changed," she said as she lay down on the bed and started to pull the sheets over her.

Seeley followed suit and pulled her close again, knowing that she too had been a challenge to place in the foster care system because of her age.

"So I could be a foster parent to a teenager." Tempe pondered the images in her mind seeing three people at her dinner table. _Not now. Later_.

She turned to meet his eyes and in that moment, she knew she was right where she wanted to be in life. A career she loved; great friends and a man whom she loved more than she ever thought possible. A week ago, she was alone and now. Now she was with Seeley Booth, her work partner, best (male) friend) and hopefully soon, her lover.

"I want to show them what no one ever showed me; unconditional love."

"I love you unconditionally Tempe," Seeley said as he stroked her with his fingers and watched as they slid through it with such ease. "When do you find out?"

"I was told at least a few months, and then they have to do a home study, which could take another three months. Who am I fooling, myself? I work long hours, have a father who is on death row, a brother in hiding. I can't even remember to water _one_ plant. How am I going to remember to feed a child?"

"Hey, you won't forget to feed _your_ child. You just won't, trust me. Just take things one step at a time and if it's meant to be it will happen. I'll be right here, supporting you."

His arms snaked around her pulling her close and they lay there for several minutes, silently, as thoughts of life and each other, poured through their minds. Seeley was the one who broke the silence, with words that both startled and perplexed Tempe.

"I envy you Tempe. You have a past you can talk about," he said and then closed his eyes wondering if he really should pursue this avenue of talk.

"You envy me for being able to talk about my parents abandoning me when I was fifteen?" Her voice was hard; her eyes even harder. _Envy?_

"Just listen to me okay?"

Tempe nodded as she saw the color rush from his face.

"You can talk about your past. Me? I can't. Not even to a doctor or a priest. If I had known the impact _it_ would have on my life, I think I might have said no. I thought I could handle it and then when I realized it was slowly seeping into my core, I was in too deep. I was the one _they_ called on. The one they trusted to get the job done. I couldn't say no. When I left the Rangers, I turned to gambling to distract me. It was a less obvious addiction, well, compared to alcohol or drugs. It wouldn't look good for an FBI agent to go to work drunk or high. It was more acceptable to go in broke."

Tempe held his hands in hers as she continued to listen with surprise and empathy realizing she wasn't the only one with a past of unpleasantness.

"I made a lot of money while on missions and managed to save most of it. Well that was until I left. Something was missing. The rush; the high. I know it sounds bizarre, almost non human like to have those emotions when stalking your prey. When I said it was inhumane for that sick bastard to do what he did to those girls, it brought back memories of how I have taken a life, of someone I didn't know. That I had taken orders from our government to take the life of another human being because _they_deemed it appropriate. I could go on but it doesn't do any good. Tempe, I have accepted my past and moved on. It has been a big part in the making of the person I am today. Although I could live without the nightmares that come in random spurts." He gently outlined her lips with his thumb, taking the moment too appreciate the beauty of them, "And had I never left the Rangers, I most likely wouldn't have met you." A smile that would light up the city played across his face.

"Is that why you carry that poker chip around, to remind you that gambling is addictive?"

He grinned. "Something like that. After Parker was born, I knew I could never go back to that life style. Money isn't everything but my son needs to eat and have clothes on his back. And I don't ever want him to go without something because I couldn't deal with my past in a way that wasn't self destructive."

"If_I_divulge back into _my_ past will you help bring me back to the present?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied as he bit his lower lip trying to keep his hormones from going insanely wild at that moment. _Nice and slow Seeley. "How _would you like me to do that?" he asked.

His lips touched hers as his hands moved up her spine until they reached the back of her neck. Tempe leaned back into it for support as his mouth trailed kisses across her neck and down her chest, stopping to nibble on her nipples. "Like this?" he whispered into the soft flesh.

"Yeah, just like _that_."

"Or, how about like this?"

Seeley laid her down gently on the bed, his mind and body only focused on her. He took his time to make a path down her body lingering at her inner thighs. When Tempe tightened them around his head, he gasped for a breath and instinctively pushed outwards and immediately made his way up and down, and around her aroused sex with his mouth. Pleasure swept through her. He was being far to soft and gentle to bring her to climax. _He_ knew that as well. He reached up for her fingers and slowly brought them down to meet his mouth.

Tempe groaned, and then a wave of words propelled form her mouth and Seeley stopped his ministrations for a brief moment. _Did she just say that? _He dick hardened to unprecedented proportion as erotic images danced through his mind.

He was quickly brought out of his reverie, as Tempe guided both their hands to her opening. As they slid in and felt the tightening of her muscles around them, they heard a faint sound of knocking at the front door.

**A/N: It took me **_**forever**_** to write this chapter and when the last line popped into my head this morning, I knew it was complete, the chapter, not the story :o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Temperance Brennan, are you in there?" Angela Montenegro said in an extremely loud voice, as she banged harder on the door.

Seeley and Tempe froze in unison for a moment, not knowing what they should do.

"If we ignore her, she will go away," Seeley said optimistically as he returned his attention to Tempe's highly intoxicating body.

"You obviously don't know Angela as well as I do," Tempe replied with a hitch in her voice as he continued his sweet torture on her.

"Sweetie? It's me Angela. Please answer, I am getting worried."

"Oh no, a worried Angela is not a good Angela. She will call the FBI if I don't answer the door." Tempe said in a serious voice.

"I'm FBI," Seeley mumbled into her clit.

_Exactly. Your phone will be number three to ring. _

Tempe had removed her hand from her centre, and it was now circling around Seeley's neck, as she just couldn't bring herself to actually get up and answer the door. He continued moving his skilled tongue in ways that _almost_ made her forget about Angela at her door.

The sound of her home phone ringing indicated Angela was intent on making sure her best friend was all right.

_Tempe counted the rings. One .. two .. three .. four .. five .. six. How many rings on my cell phone before voice mail. Oh shit, my phone is in my bag in the living room. She will probably hear it. Oh I hope not._ _One .. two .. three.. four .. five. _Tempe sighed.

"Angela please go away," she whispered aloud.

"Seeley Booth, if you continue to do that .." Tempe moaned.

She was interrupted by the unique ring of Seeley's cell phone.

"Told you, she would call the FBI," Tempe said in between gasps.

"Well, at least I know now why you two are best friends. You are _both_relentless. I need to answer that, don't I?" His words were redundant and knew it. He quickly bolted out of his warm cocoon, grabbed the phone out of his jacket and with intense frustration answered, knowing damn well who it was.

"Booth."

"Oh, thank god you answered, Booth. I am at Tempe's house and she isn't home."

Booth shook his head with bewilderment. "Angela, she could be out, you know, people do go out of their homes from time to time."

"Her car is in the driveway. She isn't answering her door, or either of her phones. Booth you need to find her. Do your FBI thingy and _find her_."

Booth once again shook his head in disbelief as Angela continued her rant.

"Relax Angela, she is with me. I picked her up and we went out for dinner. Now we are watching a movie at my place. She is fine." _She is more than fine_, he thought as Tempe lay exposed in front of him, her nipples erect and ass squirming on the bed, waiting - _for him._

Angela sighed. " Thank you Booth. I really was worried. Hey does that mean you two are a couple now?"

"We are two friends having dinner and hanging out." Booth saw Tempe's face as the words spilled from his mouth. They were more than friends but he thought she would want to be the one to tell Angela about them. "You are a good friend Angela." _Now stop banging on the door so I can get started on my own banging. Oh, that wasn't very romantic was it? Hey, Angela interrupting isn't romantic either. _"GoodBye Angela."

"Good bye Booth."

Seeley threw the phone down on the bedside table, looked down at his penis and let out a small laugh.

"Two friends hanging out?" Tempe inquired.

Seeley lay back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"More than friends. I thought you would want to be the one to tell Angela about us." He held his breath for moment praying she understood him.

"Thanks. I did want to be the one to tell her. She has been encouraging me to get together with you for about two years now."

"Two years and you didn't listen to her?"

"I wasn't sure you felt the same way. We are partners and that line you said existed. There was a few times _you_ could have admitted your feelings for me you know."

"What matters is that we did admit our true feelings to each other and here we are, together." He outlined her lips with his thumb. "Together," he repeated.

"Together," Tempe said as her lips met his.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I had an inspiration yesterday on where I want to go with this story! It's about beeping time. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me so far. I am feeling a bit "wobbly" on this story, so any suggestions to help me get more stabilized, would be greatly appreciated :o) **  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I'm sorry Angela interrupted us," Tempe said as she trailed her hands down his back to his ass, stopping a moment to give each buttock a squeeze.

"It's okay. I'm sure it won't be the last time we are interrupted during, or attempting to make love," he murmured into her mouth as he made his way to her neck where he explored a moment until he found her sensitive spot. A thrust of her hips toward him, coupled with a clear sexual moan, confirmed his knowledge.

"Show me how much you love me Seeley," Tempe whispered into his ear as she pulled in closer to him.

He pulled her back slightly to look into her eyes which he could never tire of looking at.

"I need a life time to show my love for you. Everyday you will see it. Every night you will feel it. With every word I speak, you will hear it. With me next to you, you will smell it and when you desire, you will taste it." His voice was slow and soft as he caressed her back with the utmost gentleness.

Tempe's mouth ceased to open as she felt her body completely relax under his touch and closed her eyes waiting for his next move. He didn't hesitate as his hands made their way slowly down to her core. She arched her back as his thumb made circles around her opening. Being a competitor by nature, she gently cupped his dick and stroked the tip with her finger, lingering for a moment longer than she anticipated, as it felt perfect in her hand. When he pushed upward in her hand, she left her daze and started to move her hand toward his testicles. While an explicit parade of words exited his mouth, Tempe smiled to herself. His hand had suddenly stopped arousing her sex.

"Temperance, if you continue to touch me like that, I think I will cum in your hand," Seeley groaned as her hand moved with slow, taunting strokes.

"That's good, isn't it?" she said slyly as she upped the pace of stroking his throbbing cock.

He couldn't answer as his body reached it's peak and with cat-like precision Tempe fell to her knees and wrapped her mouth around his dick as he closed his eyes let nature takes it course.

As they lay back down Seeley took her in his arms and whispered into her ear, "As much as I love coming in your mouth, I want to please you, so no more of that, _tonight_."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he kissed her lips tenderly and then descended down her body making a brief stop at her breasts where he tugged at each nipple between his teeth as he peered up at her, her own teeth tightening around her bottom lip. He briefly contemplated slow and sensuous oral sex, but decided against it when Tempe thrust her hips upward, pressing her smoothness into his mouth. It was only a matter of mere minutes before her hands let go of his hair as she clutched the pillow above her, leaned her head back and let out a scream of pure exuberance. Slowing his pace, Seeley waited as her orgasm trailed off and then wiggled his way back up the bed, to meet her eyes with his.

Words need not be spoken as Tempe flipped him over onto his back with a strength that both surprised and aroused Seeley. She didn't taunt or tease him with her hovering sex – she slid down on him and the sheer ecstasy made them both shiver with anticipation of what was to transpire – their attempt to defy the law of physics and become one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Angela Montenegro?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Chloe Simmons, Department of Family Services," the middle aged woman answered as she handed Angela her business card.

"You must be here about Dr. Brennan," Angela said as she gestured for Chloe to sit in the chair opposite her.

"Yes. Do you have time to talk?"

"Of course."

Chloe sat down, opened her binder of what appeared to be notes of some sort and without a moments hesitation she started her line of questioning for Angela.

"What precisely is you relationship with Dr. Brennan?"

"We are best friends, have been for about ten years now."

As Chloe glanced at her notes, Angela spotted Tempe on the platform of the lab whisking around giving directions about where some rather large box of bones should go.

"Do you trust Dr. Brennan?"

"I wouldn't be her best friend if I didn't," Angela answered with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, would have been a sufficient answer," Chloe stated as she prepped for her next question.

"Do you think Dr. Brennan would ever lose her temper and strike another human being?

"Only in self defense."

Chloe stopped her pen in it's track of writing "NO" and glanced up at Angela.

"Self defense? She is a forensic anthropologist, why would she need to defend herself?"

Angela shook her head. "I meant if she were, say, out on a date and the guy tried something and she said no and he didn't listen, she would know how to defend herself. Or like that time a gang leader tried to hit on her after she and Booth interrogated him, and she kicked his ass, right in front of Booth,_ in_ the FBI building. Hoover himself would have been proud."

"Would that be FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean yes."

Chloe scribbled something and Angela was straining to see but couldn't make out the letters.

Without glancing up, Chloe ran her pen across her paper about mid way down the page, "Are you married?

"No." Angela sighed. _She is going to think I am crazy. _"I mean yes I am but I don't know where my husband is. You see, when I was on vacation many time ago, I met this man and apparently when in Fiji two people jump over a broomstick it means they are married. Needless to say I didn't know that until I was meeting my finance at the alter several months ago and some person from the state department barged in and said I was already married and that Jack, my fiancé, and I couldn't get married until my husband was found and we got a divorce." _ That was so long winded._

"So the answer is yes, but you don't know where you husband is," Chloe repeated as she scribbled something down.

"I know where he is, a private investigator tracked him down, but he doesn't want a divorce. I am waiting to hear back from the PI to see what we do next."

Chloe had been doing this job for almost twenty years, and had heard many stories, but she had to admit, this one truly was unique.

"Okay, what does my personal life have to do with Temperance Brennan wanting to be a foster parent?" Angela asked.

"You were listed as a character witness, and well, we at DFS need to make sure that the character witness is, shall we say, stable, before we take what they have to say about the applicant into consideration. Two more questions and we are done.

"Dr. Brennan is called out of town on business and she has had a thirteen year old foster child placed with her. Does Dr. Brennan go out of town and leave child with someone or does she turn down the assignment? And if she does leave the child with someone who do you think that would be?"

"Dr. Bren – Temperance is extremely dedicated to her work, quite passionate in fact. And she is also very dedicated to giving a child something she missed as a teenager – a family. She would do anything for the people she loves, and her foster child would be her number one priority."

"So in your opinion, do you think Dr. Brennan is capable of having a demanding career, write novels on the side and parenting a teenager?"

"If anyone can do it, it is Temperance Brennan – she is woman extraordinaire."

"Thank you for your time Miss Montenegro," Chloe said as she held out her hand and Angela shook it with hesitation.

Tempe was good with the bones and Angela was good with the living – and this living woman in front of her rubbed her the wrong way in more ways than she could count.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chloe made her way through the hallway of the offices, noticing a rather handsome man talking with Dr. Brennan up on the platform, her gesturing at a large box, he with his hands in his pockets. She stopped in front of a man whose eye was stuck to a microscope.

"Dr. Jack Hodgins?" she asked Zach who looked up and simultaneously said "No" and pointed to Jack across the room.

"Dr. Jack Hodgins?"

Yes," he said with conspirator hesitation.

"Chloe Simmons, Department of Family Services," she announced as she handed him her card.

"Ah, yes, you are here about Dr. Brennan," he replied as he moved a chair next to him for Chloe to sit in."

"I won't take much of your time, just need to ask you a few questions," Chloe stated.

She glanced over her notes and piped up with the first question, "How long have you known Dr. Brennan?"

"Four years."

"And what would you classify your relationship as?"

"She is my colleague and friend."

"Just your friend?"

"Yes, I am engaged and plan to be married as soon as …" Jack was cut off by Chloe and her abrupt comment.

"As soon as Miss Montenegro gets a divorced from her husband that she didn't know she had until you two were walking down the aisle."

"Well aren't you quite the investigator, Mrs..." he stopped to look at her card, "Simmons."

She forced a quaint smile to her lips then started on her next question.

"You and Dr. Brennan both have doctorates, are one of the best in your respective fields, work closely together and you are engaged to her best friend. Would you consider her more than a friend, say a really good friend?"

"Yes, I consider her a really good friend. What are you trying to get at _Chloe_?" The use of her first name caused her to lose whatever smile she had worked on achieving."

"I am merely trying to establish what type of people Dr. Brennan has in her life, as her friends and family will have some sort of influence on a foster child, should she granted one."

"Granted? You talk about foster children as those they are a token of some sort. Compassion – do you even know what that word means, _Chloe_? Dr. Brennan would make any child blessed that she was their mother."

"I know who you are Dr. Hodgins. Just because you are sole heir to a gargantuan empire, don't think that for one moment that makes you an automatic credible character witness.

Jack was a passive man by nature, but now at this moment, his blood was starting to heat up as his heart pumped faster and faster as the smug look on Chloe's face widened. As fast as his blood heated it cooled, as he knew how important this was to Tempe and he didn't want to be the cause of any unfortunate happenings.

"Mrs. Simmons, ever since Dr. Brennan and I were buried alive and she cut my leg to keep me from going into shock and dying, I have considered her not only my friend, very close and good friend, but also my saviour, if you will. A day doesn't go by that I don't thank her in my mind for saving my life and allowing me to be with her best friend, Angela. I don't know of anyone else who could have done what she did, given the circumstances. When Agent Booth, Zack and Dr. Sayroan pulled us out of the hell hole, I knew I was the luckiest man on the planet at that moment. "

"Very touching Dr. Hodgins. But cutting open a man's leg doesn't mean she will be a good foster mother."

_Bitch_ was the only word playing through Jack's mind.

"Thank you for your time," Chloe said with barely an effort as she made her way out of the lab.

Angela had waited for Chloe to leave before she headed over to Jack who was still sitting in the same position he had been in while talking to Chloe.

"I see you met Chloe," Angela said as they both watched her disappear out of sight.

"Yeah, I sure did."

"I feel sorry for Booth," Angela said as she sat on Jack's lap.

"Booth? Why do you feel sorry for …" his voice broke off.

"Yep, he's next on Iron Lady's list."

"Poor Booth is right," Jack somberly said as he gave his finance a quick kiss on the lips.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As Chloe strode though the Hoover building, she noticed the hustle and bustle of Agents going in one direction. She stopped out the door of Special Agent Seeley Booth and as she peaked in her eyes widened. He was the same man she had seen Dr. Brennan talking to in the lab.

She knocked on the door as he clearly was deep in thought and had not seen her. He looked up and with that movement, she stepped into his office.

"Chloe Simmons, Department of Family Services." She handed him a card and sat in the empty chair.

"Seeley Booth. You must be here to talk about Bo – I mean Temperance's application for foster parenting."

"Yes I am. Do you have some time right now?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

Although Chloe appeared to be reading something on the paper in front of her, she did that just to look professional. Over the years, the questions had become ingrained in her brain so that she could recite them without a second thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have revised this chapter, as the first version just wasn't helping me continue with my ideas the way I want to. **

**Chapter Sixteen - REVISED**

"How long have you known Dr. Brennan?"

"Four years."

"What is your relationship with her?"

_Well, up until two days ago we were work partners, friends, good friends. Now we are lovers and one day she will be my wife and step-mother to my son._

"We are work partners and very good friends," Seeley replied feeling that Tempe should be the one to disclose their relationship to Chloe.

"So you socialize with Dr. Brennan outside of work?"

"Yes. We are friends, that what friends do."

Chloe jotted down something and then peered her eyes back towards Seeley.

"Do you have any children Agent Booth?"

"Yes I do, a son," Booth replied with uncertainty as to why she would want to know that.

"So you know the commitment it takes to raise a child. I mean when you have a demanding job like yours, it must be, what I like to say,_extra challenging_ to balance family and career."

"Yes it is challenging at times."

"Is that him there?" Chloe asked, pointing to a picture of Parker sitting behind Booth on his credenza.

"Yes, he says he is going to be a hockey player and then build bridges," Booth replied with a glow of proudness radiating from both his eyes and voice.

"Kids now-a-days have no limits as to what they can achieve," Chloe said as she gathered up her bag and book. "Thank you for your time agent Booth." With that, she turned and strode out of the building just the way she had come in.

Ok, that was short. He shrugged off any leariness he had as he put on his suit jacket and noticed his boss, Sam Cullen, standing in the doorway.

"Booth."

"Yes sir?"

Cullen eyed the picture of Parker and attempted a smile. "In a blink of an eye they grow up." His head lowered as he clutched the bag he held causing his face to tighten.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

"No Booth, everything is not alright." He handed Seeley the evidence bag containing a small tape. "They taped everything."

Seeley was a bit confused until he saw the label on the bag: Rachel Samuels.

"I need you and the squints to find out who these people are. They taped it, Booth, they taped it."

Seeley saw several emotions on his boss' face – anger being the most prominent one.

"I'll get right on it, sir."

Cullen turned and walked from Seeley's office, his shoulders slumped and head down. His daughter didn't go out with Rachel that night because he insisted she study for a biology test the next day. His emotions were rampant as he in a single thought thanked God for his decision and scorned him for taking his best friend's daughter in such a horrific manner.

The evidence on the bodies was still being examined as the girls had been shaven and apparently so had the killers making the job of identifying the killers difficult. Tempe and the squints were baffled by the lack of evidence on the bodies and were slowly dreading the thought that the barbarians who did this wouldn't be apprehended. Maybe this tape was the evidence they were in so desparate need of. It had been found in a shallow grave near where the bodies had been found by local police doing a second sweep of the area looking for further evidence.

Given the degrees of stess marks on the bones, Tempe knew there were at least two abductors but something kept knawing away at Booth that there was at least one more person involved. That good ole gut instinct.

"Tempe, I'm on my way over. Round up the squints, we have a tape." Seeley's words were short as he hung up and made his way to the lab.

As heart-wrenching as it was the team, sat and watched the unimaginable unfold before them. They had all been witness, and some subjected to, some of the most horrendous visions a human mind could conjure up, but this went beyond any of that.

Two days later, with nearly every moment spent on trying to get something from the tapes, it was concluded that there were four perpetrators: three men active in the tortures, while one taped it all, a woman. Jack eventually spotted something on the tape that led to the apprehension of killers – a specific tree only grown in particular part of West Virginia. The captors had taken the girls out in the back yard, which was on a farm at least two miles from the nearest neighbor.

After they had dumped the bodies back near their homes, they had moved on to their next set of victims and traveled back to the farm – creatures of habit. Booth was at the forefront of the raid on the farm and took great pleasure in escorting one of the men to the FBI van where he along with his cohorts were taken back to D.C.

The trial was short due to the overwhelming evidence and as part of their sentence, Captain Samuels, who had friends in high places, encouraged them to be sentenced to general population. Even though he was on the right side of the law, he knew people, who had worked for him, who had crossed over to the other side. Rapists and child murderers are frowned upon even by the hardest of criminals. Beating a man to death for saying his wife has nice legs is wrong but kidnapping, torturing, raping and murdering a child brings even the hardest of criminals to their knees.

Lawyers knew this all to well and despite repeated pleas and appeals, the Gruesome Foursome, as the headlines called them, made it a record of six days in general populatioin, before meeting their timed deaths.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Hey Tempera-," Seeley cut off mid sentence as he entered into her office amid what appeared to be a squint powwow.

Tempe looked up from her notes and gave him a small smile then finished her conversation with Jack and Zach, "So seven o'clock on Saturday it is then."

"Thanks for all your help Tempe, Angela is going to be so surprised," Jack said as he gestured for Zack to follow him and they both nodded and said "Hi" to Booth as they walked past him and back to work.

"I'm glad you stopped by," Tempe announced as she handed him an invitation with his name eloquently hand written on the front of the envelope. "Angela's birthday is on Saturday and Jack has invited a few people over to help celebrate. I hope you can come."

Tempe moved around her office gathering her stuff and then threw her coat over her arm and proceeded out the door. Booth followed closely, and was thankful she had to grab a file off the platform as he took the opportunity to ask her what the hurry was.

"Chloe Simmons from Family Services is coming by my place this afternoon, I wanted to go home and shower first. Did she see you yet?"

"Yes. She only asked a few questions and then left," he replied as he struggled to focus on the whirlwind of Temperance Brennan before him.

"She can be a bit abrupt," Tempe added as she grabbed the file.

Booth's eyebrows perked up but then lowered them - showering with the gorgeous doctor wouldn'_t_beappropriate when a social worker would be coming by.

"So I guess lunch is out," he asked somewhat questioningly as they headed out the doors of the Jeffersonian.

She nodded then turned and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I am free for dinner though."

"Pick you up at six then," he replied as he watched the good doctor dash away to her car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tempe sat on her couch holding her throw-pillow tightly. As she drew it closer, her nose twitched with a familiar scent that brushed her senses which in turn caused a warm feeling to encase her body. She remembered how the scent got there - the night she and Seeley changed the direction of their relationship from partners and friends, to partners, friends _and_lovers. As she lingered through her thoughts of how life was changing rapidly for her, a knock on her door brought her out of them. She drew a deep breath, reminded herself to be calm for the twentieth time that day and cheerfully opened the door.

"Chloe, come on in," Tempe gestured her in toward the couch where a fresh pot of coffee awaited them.

"Nice place you have Temperance. Two or three bedrooms?"

"Two, plus a small den. Coffee?" Tempe asked pouring herself a cup.

"Yes please," Chloe answered as she pulled out a brown folder with _Dr. Temperance Brennan_ written on the tab.

Tempe drew another deep breath – this was it.

"So, tell me about yourself, Temperance, I mean, besides the obvious that you are a forensic anthropologist and best selling author," Chloe questioned as she sipped her black coffee.

Tempe hesitated a moment – her work and writing _are_ her.

Sensing Tempe's hesitation Chloe offered some encouragement, "Tell me about your family."

Tempe was a bone-reader but something in Chloe's tone of voice told her something was askew. Her body rarely froze and her voice was almost never at a loss for words, but miracles do happen as Angela and Seeley have pointed out to her in the past. If her silence weren't enough to intrigue Chloe, Tempe's sudden pale face, as she felt the blood drain from it, would be.

"I know all about your family Dr. Brennan. DFS has a policy that they interview all applicants but from the moment your background check landed in my hands, I knew you wouldn't be a successful candidate. I was waiting for _you_ to tell me about your family."

Tempe sat as still as she ever had in her life as Chloe continued, "And when were you going to tell me about your sordid affair with your partner?" She leaned forward, set her cup on the table, turned to Tempe, and stated with affirmation, "I've read your books Temperance _and_ met your partner."

Tempe felt the tears well in her eyes.

_Whatever made me think that I could be a foster parent. DFS places children away from danger, not into it. What foster parent has a cold blooded murderer for a father, a brother who aided him while on the run; and a job which lands them into compromising, and often dangerous situations? Sure, anybody can be hit by a bus while walking across the street, or knocked unconscious by a flying stapler in an office but not many forensic anthropologists are kidnapped, buried alive or have hits put out on them by gang leaders.__I still can't believe Booth hasn't told me about that. He told Angela why he was late for the funeral, and she told me but I still want __him__ to tell me. Maybe he never will. This isn't about me and Seeley, this is about my connections to danger .._

"Sordid?" Tempe blurted out as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "You don't know the first thing about my relationship with Seeley Booth, and quite frankly, it isn't any of your business. If I am being denied a foster child because of my family's criminal records and the nature of my work, then tell me that. Do _not_ bring my partner into this."

Chloe got right to the point as to not take up any more of either of their time, "Knowing what I do about your family and working situations, I can't recommend a foster child be placed with you. I'm sorry."

_Yeah I bet you are_

As the door closed and Chloe Simmons disappeared from her life, Temperance Brennan pressed her back against the door and stared into her finely decorated, lonely apartment. She wasn't sure she could draw strength from it but she knew comfort would come easily as she took small steps back to the couch, picked up the pillow and hugged it tight. She slipped down on to the couch and closed her eyes. Maybe when she woke, she would find solace in knowing Chloe did her job and saved a child from the heartache of being a Brennan.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: My inspirations are back, so here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews - which is the greatest number I have _ever_ had!**  
**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"_Mom? Tempe are you there?" Lauren knocked harder, hoping, no praying, her foster mom would open the door and save her from .. Tempe emerged from the shower and into the living room, her hair wrapped in a towel. A scream permeated her ears that sounded close but who would be screaming at this hour? Her mind shot toward the front door where the screams started to subside into low but audible gasps. She bolted for the door and in one motion, unlocked and opened it to find a man hovering over Lauren, his hands where they shouldn't be. Tempe stood in horror as the man drew his fist behind him one more time ...  
_

"Tempe, you there? It's five-after-six. I'm hungry." Seeley was getting agitated as he knocked harder on her door. _Kick it – Shoot the lock. _The federal agent knew knocking was his most logical option, so he did that as he pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket. With Tempe's home number dialing and the beeps the only noise impaling his ears, the lock on the door clicked. Pocketing the phone, as the door opened, Tempe appeared in the doorway for a split second then disappeared as she turned from him, headed back to the couch and slumped down on it. Her tear stained face and red puffy eyes alerted Seeley immediately.

"I'm sorry Tempe," was all the words he could manage to draw from himself as he sat beside her and pulled her against him, knowing from the look on her face how the interview with DFS had went.

"Was our having sex, sordid?" Tempe asked abruptly as she straightened herself, taking her body away from his.

"Pardon?"

"Was what we did, having sex, sordid? The _I love you_ and sweet talk, was that real or all just part of the act, having sex with your partner?"

"Temperance,_** please**_ don't play games with me. I told you how I felt. I _showed_ you what you mean to me. Why are you going back to this notion that_ all _men, including _me,_ just want sex?" He loved this woman more than the air he breathed, why couldn't she see that?

His face was indignant with worry as Tempe leaned back into the couch, letting her arms fall by her side.

"I'm sorry. This isn't about us; it's about what happened with DFS this afternoon. They think I have too much _danger _in my life to be a foster parent.'

"Too much danger?" Seeley asked with curiousness_. Now an FBI agent has a dangerous job but a Forensic Anthropologist studying bones all day?_

"Actually it is a combination of my family and --," she hesitated with the next word, "You. The work I do _with_ you."

"Oh," was his only reply. What else _could_ he say?

"I was given a statement as to why I didn't qualify to be a foster parent.

He took it from her, leaned back and started to read: "Character witness interviews, coupled with personal and professional background checks, have determined that your work involvement with Special Agent Seeley Booth from the Federal Bureau of Investigation, as well as your family relations with Max Keenan and Russ Brennan, have classified you as a _high risk to danger_, therefore, forming an unsuitable environment for foster parenting."

If a heart could sink into the pit of a stomach, he swore his did.

"Temperance, I --."

Tempe lifted her finger to his lips, silencing him. "This isn't about you. It's about me and the hand of life I was dealt. I can barely deal with what I have emotionally, how did I ever delusion myself into believing that I could add the responsibility of caring for a child to that? Although Dr. Goodman made the decision to "lend me out" as he put it, to the FBI, _I_ chose to continue to work with you, knowing the potential dangers it entailed." Her tears had stopped but the emotional pain etched into it, was still evident.

Not knowing what to say to try and ease her pain, he turned to her beside him on the couch and gently cupped her face into his hands. There were still a few tears on her cheeks and as he brushed them away with his thumbs he wanted nothing more than to be able to erase every ounce of her pain. He knew danger and emotional pain all too well as it had cost him dearly in the past, from less visitations with his son to weekly nightmares that often haunted more than just his sleep.

Tempe dropped her head onto his shoulder feeling the warmth and contentment saturate her body. She had looked high and low to find fulfillment after her parents and brother left her; schooling which consumed her life for several years; men who found her curvaceous figure and independence _(read: more than willing to pay for everything) _alluring; and finally her work solving mysteries for other people she herself couldn't solve in her own personal life. While in Seeley Booth's presence her ability to feel safe was instinctive both mentally and physically. He didn't have to do or say anything—she just knew that he would never (intentionally) let anything bad happen to her, nor leave her. Everyone else she loved in her life left, but not him; he stayed through it all and remained as true to himself as he was to her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A/N: Last Chapter – thank you for reading and reviewing my story :o) I had the last chapter half written but in one of my hasty moments of computer clean up, it vanished :o( **

**I actually prefer this chapter, and I hope you do as well.**

"Tempe, let's go, or this ice cream is going to melt," Seeley said as he lifted the bag he was carrying, up to remind her.

As Tempe counted the change for her Slurpy and made her way towards him, his eyebrows raised in the direction of her drink.

"What? They're good." She pursed her lips on the straw and as the liquid shot up, his eyes were on her cheeks that indented from the sucking motion. Giving her one of his best smiles, he whispered into her ear as she passed by him in the door way, "Next life -- I'm coming back as a straw."

x x x x x x

"So what will it be, chocolate or Neapolitan?" Tempe asked while looking for bowls and spoons. When her eyes searched his living room, it was empty. "Seel—" Oh, there you are." Clad in only jeans and a smile, Tempe swallowed hard as she repeated her question, "Chocolate or Neapolitan?"

"_Both_."

The word was harmless but his tone was intense as he grabbed her around the waist and plunged her to him. After a soft kiss, he reached for a bowl with one hand and slid his other one into hers. Turning, he started walking towards the hallway.

"What about the other bowl?"

"You can have this one. I won't be eating mine with a spoon _or_ out of a bowl."

Her faced squinted for a moment then off went the light bulb. _Oh._

Knowing exactly what he wanted to do, Tempe pulled her shirt off then unclasped her bra and dropped it to the ground. On the bed, situated at the top, holding the now melting ice cream, he watched in anticipation as his serving dish undressed. She climbed up on the bed and positioned herself in front of him and with a gentle touch to her chest; she lay down on the bed, her legs on either side of him.

Eager to indulge in his long awaited fantasy, he scooped the multi flavoured ice cream onto her alluring left breast. The chocolate trickled down towards the valley of her chest, while the vanilla and strawberry clung together, almost as though it was anticipating his mouth. Leaning forward, he swooped down keenly devouring the sweetness of the food _and_ her.

Tempe's eyes widened with appreciation of his thoroughness as he scooped a small spoon of plain chocolate on to her right breast, which now had a poignant centre. Noting this, he spread it carefully around the areola. Her internal heat coupled with her now steadily escalating arousal, caused a rapid flow down the outer arch of her breast. Being the attentive eater that he was, Seeley dipped his head back down and with a snake like maneuver, lapped up his second taste of heaven.

Wanting her turn, she sat up and straddled him, licking her lips in anticipation. His eyes wandered down her body, biting his bottom lip as he landed them on her hips. Her curvaceous hips that he swore were screaming to be touched, kissed, _gripped._

"My turn," Tempe announced as she scooted down the bed a bit allowing him to follow her. The ice cream was now half melted but that wasn't going to deter her. Holding the bowl over his left nipple, she gently lowered it causing him to buck his hips ever so slightly in response to the cold. Taking a small amount of chocolate, she spooned it onto her desired destination. Going tortuously slow with only her tongue, she licked the sweetness off.

She knew men liked breasts and nipples but did they know that some women, including herself, found men's breasts just as arousing?

Touching him ever so gently, she circled his nicely defined chest, her tongue on skin but her eyes on the erect points. It made him squirm when she even looked at them. _Touching them?_ His heart raced, prepping for her arrival.

When she lifted her mouth, he was saddened by the release of her hotness, until she leaned back down, but this time, instead of her lips or tongue making contact, she lightly grazed her nipples across his. That did it. He felt the arousal from his hair follicles to his toenails. It seemed like he lay there for hours but it was merely only a few seconds before he gripped those hips and flipped her over so he was in control. Any wonderment if she minded while he took over, vanished as she arched up into him.

He loved this position. His body protecting her from the world around them, his alpha male characteristics shining through as his hands felt her, his mouth tasted her and his eyes watched her. Smell and hearing were also fully alert, as her scent; coupled with her enthusiastic moans, filled him.

With a passion so intense, he kissed her mouth until he needed air. Pulling back, his body emotionally ached for her. Removing their pants, he positioned himself once again above her, taking in the moment of intimacy that would come time and time again, each one filled with similar thoughts, needs and desires.

The lust filled ice cream fantasy was now a thing of the past; passion, love and desire now consuming them both. Melding together with their mouths, it wasn't long before he penetrated her and with the help of her thrusting hips, he brought both of them to the edge and beyond.

The releasing of hormones was exuberant, however; the emotional intimacy brought both of them to newer heights in their relationship. Tempe could be herself; smart, intelligent, beautiful, still somewhat socially challenged and when it tickled her fancy, sexy.

Seeley no longer lived fantasies, but realized his dreams. Loving the woman, he was with, being with the woman he loved. He understood her reluctance at forging a family with him and Parker, but by being with her, loving her as she was, the reluctance slowly dissipated.

Their differences complemented each other in ways they never thought possible. Seeley learned more about the 206 bones in his body than he ever though possible while Tempe adapted (to his liking) to Seeley being her protector, in work _and_ love.

If ever a moment came where the paradigm seemed to be a little of kilter, all they had to do was look into each other's eyes and see the love, commitment and devotion they vowed to keep for one another, always and forever.


End file.
